Drop Dead Gorgeous
by OddObsessed
Summary: Oneshot Songfic, UxY. Can't reveal too much. Then there'd be no story. Song is Drop Dead Gorgeous by Republica. Not sure if it's UxY couple or just friendship. A Bit of both, I think.


**I'm not very good at UxY but here's a oneshot for you, anyway. Things to know: I don't own Code Lyoko or the song "Drop Dead Gorgeous" by Republica.**

**R&R!**

* * *

She stared at the boy. He stared back at her.  
"There's nothing between us, ok Ulrich?"  
"Then why were you with him all day, huh?"  
"I can still be friends with him, can't I?"  
_  
Backwards words, he got 'em,  
__Shut up, I'm talking.__  
__This time, you'll listen,__  
__But when I look at you you're forgiven._

"I don't get why you have to hang around with him all the time!"  
"We broke up ages ago, I told you that! William and I are just friends, ok?"  
He shook his head. "I don't get you, Yumi."  
"What is there to get?"  
"I don't know anymore."

_You drive, too fast and, __  
__I smoke, too much and, __  
__My heart, is broken, __  
__But when I look at you you're forgiven.  
__You're forgiven._

"He said you two are going out again."  
"When'd he say that?"  
"Yesterday."  
"That dork. We're not going out."  
"Then why'd he say you were."  
"You know he make's stuff up. He has done for ages."  
"Like when we freed him from Xana and he said all this weird stuff about creepers with wings and magic powers and stuff, but then Jeremie proved it couldn't happen?"  
"Yeah, like that."

_I know my ex-boyfriend lies, __  
__Oh he does it every time.__  
__It's just his permanent disguise, __  
__Yeah, yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous._

"Why can't you just trust me? You can't tell me who I can and can't go out with."  
"Ditto to you." Yeah, ok, so she _did _sort of yell, more like scream, at him when he went out with Emily. But that's beside the point.  
"Don't turn the tables on me, Ulrich."

_Don't go changing every time, __  
__Not for me to compromise.__  
__You're still a friend of mine, __  
__Yeah, yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous._

"You don't care, do you?"  
"I do care!"  
"No you don't. If you really cared you'd trust me and believe me when I say I'm not going out with him!"  
"Look, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you constantly, ok? You can argue with yourself!" He stood up.  
"Go ahead and leave. I don't care about what you think anyway."

_End of, stop sulking, __  
__Get out, you're walking.__  
__Too bad, I've spoken, __  
__But when I look at you you're forgiven._

"That's not what you said five minutes ago."  
"I thought you were leaving!"  
"Well obviously I'm not now."  
"Go jump off a cliff or something!"  
"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
Yumi started to reply but stopped. He stared at her, and she stared back.  
"Ulrich, what do you really think of me?"  
"What?"  
"What do you think of me, and don't lie."  
"Well that was random."  
"Just tell me!"  
"Fine. You're a, a friend."

_Your lies, don't want 'em, __  
__Drop dead, not joking.__  
__This thing, is broken, __  
__But when I look at you you're forgiven.__  
__You're forgiven._

"And that's it, right?"  
"Right."  
"You're lying."  
"And since when could you tell whether I was lying or not?"  
"I've always been able to."  
"Well, if I'm lying about that, you're lying about not liking William anymore."  
"I don't like him! I dumped him!"  
"Like that changes anything. I know you like him."  
"I don't! I'm not going out with him, I don't like him, and you are just a, a, a creep!"

_I know my ex-boyfriend lies, __  
__Oh he does it every time.__  
__It's just his permanent disguise, __  
__Yeah, yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous._

Ulrich just stood there, looking at her. She looked back at him, but let her eyes focus on the ground a second later.  
"Can't look at me, can you?"  
Yumi looked at her shoes. Her mum bought her these ugly, hot pink converse shoes. Most kids would wear them, but Yumi didn't like them at _all. _If her mum hadn't thrown out her old boots, she would've been wearing them whether they had holes in them or not.  
"Go on, look me in the eye and call me a creep."  
She _wasn't _used to him acting like that.  
"Look, I'm, I'm sorry Ulrich. I shouldn't have called you a creep. You're not one."  
And he _certainly _wasn't used to her acting like _that._

_Don't go changing every time, __  
__Not for me to compromise.__  
__You're still a friend of mine, __  
__Yeah, yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous._

"You, are?" He asked.  
"Um, yeah. Anyway." She smiled weakly. "You do realize he keeps lying though, right? I'm not going out with him."  
"So why do you keep hanging out with him?"  
"Because he's the only person in my grade who doesn't think I'm a weirdo."

_I know my ex-boyfriend lies, __  
__Oh he does it every time.__  
__It's just his permanent disguise, __  
__Yeah, yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous._

"So you don't like him?"  
"Why do you keep asking that?"  
"No reason."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I don't believe you, either."  
"Fine."  
"Perfectly fine with me."  
"Me too."

_Don't go changing every time, __  
__Not for me to compromise.__  
__You're still a friend of mine, __  
__Yeah, yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous._

His eyes met hers, for the fourth time that day. She felt her face soften a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Want to go out for ice-cream?"  
"Yeah sure."  
And just like that, it was settled.  
And the whole day would repeat it's self again in a few days time.

_Yeah, yeah, you're forgiven._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. And yes, I disclaim it... Free cookies for all!!! **


End file.
